1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable work station for a laptop computer that stores the laptop computer in a secure manner without requiring disconnection of cords between the laptop computer and either the electrical outlet, periphery computer equipment, telephone jacks or other terminal connections.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional workstations generally are designed to remain in a fixed location. They may include a desk portion and a hutch portion. Although some may include wheels or coasters, they are still bulky and awkward to move about a carpeted floor.
Such conventional workstations are intended to accommodate a desktop computer, which is too heavy and bulky to be considered portable. On the other hand, a laptop computer is portable. Although it may be accommodated by the conventional workstations, it is accommodated in the same manner as the desktop computer. This means that the laptop computer is used on a generally fixed or stationary workstation. Such is counter to one of the most appealing attributes of the laptop computer which the desktop computer lacks: portability.
One concern to a user of a laptop computer is security. Unauthorized persons may enter office buildings at lunch time or at quitting time to quickly grab a laptop computer. Unlike the desktop computer, a laptop computer is easily folded and carried away. Indeed, office building security may not realize that an unauthorized person is carrying the laptop computer away if the laptop computer is slipped into a carrying case or briefcase of the person. Even if building security did suspect theft, such a person would have a fair chance of escaping by running away with the laptop computer. On the other hand, the desktop computer, because of its size and weight, is not so easily carried away without causing building security to become suspicious. Such a person would not have an easy time escaping with the desktop computer if confronted by building security.
Another concern is inconvenience. Although conventional computer stations do have sliding drawers that lock, such drawers must be wide enough to contain the laptop computer if they are to secure the laptop computer. Further, they are somewhat inconvenient for storing the laptop computer since the user needs to disconnect computer cords from the laptop computer in order to place the laptop computer into the drawer and then reconnect them when the laptop computer is to be used.
Further, while the laptop computer is in use, an empty drawer is a tempting place for the user to store items. Such items would then need to be removed to provide sufficient space in the drawer to accommodate the laptop computer when not in use. Emptying such a drawer is inconvenient to the user. The alternative of keeping such a drawer empty is likewise inconvenient if the user needs to store items.
It would therefore be desirable to provide for a cabinet that is portable, lightweight and provides secure storage for a laptop computer in such a way as to discourage a user from filling the storage space with other items during use of the laptop computer and yet avoids the need to disconnect computer cords to secure the laptop computer.
One aspect of the invention resides in a work station that includes a mobile cabinet and a storage compartment. The storage compartment rests on top of the cabinet and is secured to the cabinet. The storage compartment projects beyond a periphery of the topside of the cabinet. The storage compartment includes a bottom, sidewalls and a lid. The bottom may be secured to the topside of the cabinet. The sidewalls extend upwardly from the bottom on three sides. The lid has a front from which extends a front side. The lid may be hinged to two opposing ones of the sidewalls and be swung between an open position and a closed position.
The laptop computer is accommodated on the bottom, within the confines of the sidewalls. When the top is swung to the open position, the hinge keeps the top in such an open position, permitting a user access to the laptop computer. When the lid is swung to the closed position, the laptop computer is completely contained within the storage space bounded by the bottom, sidewalls and lid. The front side of the lid may have a key lock with an elongated strip that rotates into and out of an opening in the bottom to lock or release the lid from the cabinet.